legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Feuerfieber (Episode)
Feuerfieber (original Fever) ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Ein Dorf leidet unter einem magischen Fieber, welches sie Einen nach dem Anderen dahinrafft. Zedd versucht, ihnen zu helfen und kann sie immer nur einzeln heilen. In der Zwischenzeit müssen Richard und Kahlan versuchen, Jennsen zu finden. Traurigerweise hat Rahl es geschafft, sie zu ergreifen. Da sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat, manipuliert er sie, um zu bekommen was er will. Die Menschen sind schwer zu heilen und ungeduldig, so kommt es, dass sowohl Zedd als auch Kahlan krank werden. Kann Richard es schaffen, allein zu bestehen? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Jennsen Rahl muss vor D'Haranischen Soldaten fliehen, die Kästchen der Magie der Ordnung landen im See bevor sie geschnappt wird. Ein Slödner aus der Truppe von Hauptmann Marek schlägt so auf sie ein, dass sie das Bewusstsein verliert. Bei einer nächtlichen Unterhaltung am Lagerfeuer kommen Richard und Zedd auf die Lösung wie die Magie der Ordnung beherrscht werden kann. Kahlan lassen sie dabei ruhig schlafen, sie soll sich ausruhen. Sie reisen zu der Familie die Jennsen bei den Rebellen versteckt hat. Als sie dort ankommen werden sie von Sean dem Ziehvater angegriffen. Er will den Kopf des Suchers, da seine Familie krank und sein Frau gestern gestorben ist, eine der neuesten Untaten Darken Rahls. Eine magische Seuche verwüstet das Dorf, weil Rahl nicht die Kästchen der Magie der Ordnung bekommt. Die Dorfbewohner nennen es das Feuerfieber. Gegen den Kopf des Suchers sollen sie das Heilmittel bekommen. Jennsen wird in der Zwischenzeit von einer Heilerin die Darken Rahl dient, in einem Turm gesund gepflegt. Doch die erlittene Kopfverletzung ist so stark, dass ihre gesamte Erinnerung verloren ist. Für Darken Rahl sind die Kästchen vorerst verloren, doch eine neue Chance tut sich auf. Er füttert sie mit seiner Sicht auf die Ereignisse, als Richard unter der Macht der Magie der Ordnung stand. Ungute Erinnerungen kommen in ihr hoch und sie glaubt Darken Rahl. Richard, Kahlan und Sean gelingt es mit einem Trick, Hauptmann Marek aus seinem befestigten Vorposten zu locken und gefangen zu nehmen. Richard kann Kahlan gerade noch daran hindern, jenen zu wandeln, da er selbst auch vom Feuerfieber befallen ist. Lord Rahl i nseiner Weisheit will die Söldner stärker motivieren den Sucher zu finden. Zedd hat die Kraft den Menschen zu helfen, aber es zehrt an seinen eigenen Kräften. Die Ungeduld der Erkrankten ist kaum zu bremsen. Ein Aufruhr ist nur mühsam zu unterdrücken, als Richard und Kahlan einen D'Haraner zu Zedd bringen. Kahlan will ihn wandeln, aber dazu muss er gesund sein, sonst wird sie auch mit dem Feuerfieber angesteckt. Nach dessen Heilung und Wandlung erfahren sie nicht so viel, wie sie erhofft hatten, da General Egremont Jennsen abgeholt hat. Der Söldner soll Richard nun zeigen, wo Jennsen gefangen wurde. Jennsen wird derweil weiter von Rahl beeinflusst. Sie erfährt von ihm, dass Richard auch sein Bruder ist. Damit offenbart sich auch, dass Jennsen und Darken Rahl Geschwister sind. Nach einigen weiteren Horrorgeschichten über Richard und seinen Vater Panis Rahl, entscheidet sie sich Darken Rahl zu helfen. Obwohl es ihr schwer fällt und es ihr weh tut, lässt sie sich befragen und fängt an sich teilweise zu erinnern. Rahl erfährt von dem “Versteck“ im See. Er schickt eine Quadron los. Richard ist mit dem Hauptmann an der Stelle angekommen und bald errät er, dass die Kästchen im See liegen müssen. Er beauftragt den Söldner zu wachen und übergibt ihm das Schwert der Wahrheit, während er selber tauchen geht. Die Überraschung ist auf Seiten der Quadron und so wird von dem Söldner nur ein feindlicher Nahkämpfer besiegt, bevor er selbst von einem Bolzen nieder gestreckt wird. Richard der gerade auftaucht wird auch von einem Armbrustbolzen getroffen. Suchend stehen die D'Haraner am Seeufer, als Richard plötzlich auftaucht und einen, der weiter ins Wasser gegangen war, mit dem Bolzen ersticht. Den Toten nutzt er jetzt als Schild, dessen Dolch beseitigt als Wurfmesser, einen der beiden Schützen. Der letzte flieht in Panik, als Richard endlich bei seinem Schwert ankommt. In dem Krankenlager wird Zedd keine Ruhe gegönnt. Er kann seine Kräfte nicht regenerieren. Kahlan muss einen Kranken wandeln, damit Zedd nicht umgebracht wird, dabei steckt sie sich selbst mit dem Feuerfieber an. Rahl erfährt von seinem General Egremont das Versagen der Quadron. Panik und Angst bedrängen ihn, doch er bleibt der eiskalte Herrscher. Er setzt jetzt alles auf eine Karte und geht zu Jennsen. Es gelingt ihm, sie zu überreden, das Heilmittel für das Dorf zu überbringen. Als Gegenleistung soll sie die Kästchen zu ihrem lieben Bruder Darken Rahl bringen. Richard kommt endlich mit den Kästchen im Dorf an. Dort sind aber Zedd und Kahlan am Sterben. Der Gewandelte beschützt die beiden. Richard entwickelt einen Plan wie er vorgehen will um Rahl zu zwingen, das Heilmittel zu senden. Zedd fleht ihn an, einen anderen Weg zu suchen. Richard macht sich auf den Weg, als plötzlich Jennsen mit dem Heilmittel auftaucht. Rahls Plan funktioniert. Sie bekommt die Kästchen und gibt dafür das Heilmittel ab. Während sich Richard um Kahlan und Zedd bemüht, verschwindet sie. Als er es bemerkt, jagt er ihr nach. Im Wald gelingt es ihm sie einzuholen. Seine ersten Versuche sie zu überzeugen schlagen fehl. Doch dann findet er einen Schlüssel zu ihrem Gedächtnis, den Darken Rahl nicht vorhersah. Ihre Erinnerung kehrt vollständig zu ihr zurück. Plötzlich tauchen D'Haraner auf. Es ist für Richard ein Leichtes sie zu besiegen. Als Darken Rahl von der Wendung erfährt, befiehlt er den Rückzug seiner Truppen und dass Herrin Cara mit den Schwestern des Strafers ausgesandt wird. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker General Egremont: Kevin J. Wilson Jennsen Rahl: Brooke Williams Sean: John Wraight Hauptmann Marek: Brian Moore Heilerin: Miranda Wilson Mattis: Curtis Vowell Kategorie:Staffel_1 Kategorie:Episoden